Hydrofoil craft have foils which move through the water during flight, i.e., during foil-borne operation of the craft the foils develop lift comparable to an airplane wing. The foils are carried on steerable struts attached to the hull structure of the craft whereby the hull may be held clear of the water during flight maneuvers. The steerable struts are usually mounted on a structure permitting the struts to be retracted whereby the hull can float on the water and the craft is able to ride in a hull-borne mode comparable to a conventional ship.